


几个日常和一个不一般的日常

by Sigmund09



Category: In the Loop (2009) & The Thick of It, The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigmund09/pseuds/Sigmund09
Summary: 一个老头和小狼的鸡零狗碎事儿。





	几个日常和一个不一般的日常

1  
Malcolm Tucker本来自己安逸地坐在角落里，没人打扰，可是片刻宁静被冲进门来的高级新闻官打破了。  
更糟糕的是，他们在吵吵闹闹的小酒馆里，像年轻的妻子前来捉忘记回家的老公一样吵着架。  
他皱着眉头看向抽走他本子的Jamie McDonald。  
“我不管你要说什么，”Malcolm用笔杆子指着这个年轻人，“闭上你的粪坑嘴——”  
“跟我回家，老头。”  
“去你妈的。”  
“跟我回家。”  
“滚蛋。”  
“Mal——”  
“我他妈没有心情陪你玩趁虚而入的三流恋爱攻略戏码Jamie McDonald！”Malcolm夺回他的本子，然后慢条斯理地扣上笔盖套进本子的皮套里，用本子的一角上下比划着Jamie的身高，“对，没错我看到你书架上的那本粉色的玩意儿了，包了皮儿也没用！下次放书柜顶上我看不到的地方吧，哦对我想起来了，以你的身高根本够不到书柜顶上——”  
“操！闭嘴！Malcolm！”Jamie憋红了脸。  
“哦怎么——哦小柯基你生气了吗？”  
“闭上你的狗嘴！你他妈的苏格兰老狗！”Jamie冲上前来，Malcolm原以为Jamie要和他比划上几拳，结果年轻人牵起他的手就往小酒馆外走。  
“操你妈的老东西……”Jamie牵着Malcolm气呼呼地走在前面，Malcolm看见他的耳朵红红的。  
“嘿——嘿！慢下来，小柯基！”  
“操你的！”Jamie回头狠狠瞪了Malcolm一眼，撒开了前特别顾问的手，放慢了步伐。  
到了初秋，伦敦的晚上降温很快，Malcolm喝了点酒，脸上热热的。  
他跟在Jamie的后面，两个人走起路来根本不像下班回家的样子，他们有一种能把任何一条街道都变成新闻办忙碌走廊的神奇魅力。  
“说真的Malcolm——”Jamie猛地停下来，“我说真的——我能把Oliver Reeder搞到农业部去。”  
“别搞我了，Jamie。”Malcolm的声音从未如此疲惫，似乎是酒精的原因，他感觉自己的嗓子皱皱巴巴的缩在一起，“狗屎还是狗屎，没了搅屎棍也一样。”  
他看着Jamie年轻的眼神，这只苏格兰狼的眼神仿佛一撞就会冒火。  
Jamie嗤笑了一声，两个人低着头笑起来。  
“操你的，Malcolm。”Jamie的手抄在大衣口袋里，他低着脑袋没再说话。  
“我还能担心什么呢？现在十号就算看见记者从我家门前经过都怕的不行，你觉得我手上有多少东西？你也想象不出，Jamie，他们搞不死我。”Malcolm对着冷峭的夜晚笑了一声。  
Jamie只抽了抽鼻子没说话。  
“嘿……Jamie？”  
“哦——太他妈冷了。”年轻人耸着肩跺了跺脚，抬头看着旁边黑暗的小灌木捏着鼻尖吸了吸。  
“你他妈是苏格兰人！”Malcolm大笑着翻了个白眼，但是Jamie没像以前一样笑着叫他滚蛋，Malcolm扯了扯Jamie的围巾。  
“你他妈勒死我算了，死老头。”  
“嘿这是和长辈说话的态度吗？”Malcolm又扯了扯，Jamie就像头小牛，一动也不动，他只能向前走了两步，凑到年轻的新闻官面前把他的头掰过来，看着他一双亮晶晶的眼睛，圆圆的眼眶有一点发红。  
“嘿……别、别这样。”Malcolm在这时候才有那么一点长辈的样子，他伸出大拇指抹了抹Jamie的脸颊，“嘿——Jamie、Jamie，看我，我好好的。”  
“你要是没法让自己好好的，全世界人都得完蛋。”Jamie绷着嘴巴，半天说出来一句话，他的苏格兰口音重的要死。  
“去他妈的全世界人。”Malcolm翻了个白眼，然后被年轻人按着脖子亲在嘴上，他的刻薄话全让Jamie堵了回去，这个极具攻击性的青年有着和言行完全不相符的嘴唇，它们柔软又圆润，现在正覆在Malcolm刻薄的嘴巴上。  
“最后还得让我来安慰你，我他妈是你的安抚奶嘴吗？”Malcolm低头看着又变得怒气冲冲的Jamie，挑起一根眉毛。  
“你太凉了Malcolm，你就是吸血鬼本人吧？”  
“哦怎么？你还自动带入克里斯汀·斯图尔特了？”  
“闭嘴。”Jamie闷头向前走，Malcolm在后头跟着，Jamie走了两步又突然放慢了步伐，渐渐和Malcolm并排，然后他把手从口袋里拿出来整了整围巾，牵着Malcolm的手走完了剩下的路。  
这是两年前的事。

2  
Malcolm觉得自己酒量还不错。  
但任何正常人连续喝好几个shots之后都会上一会儿头。  
他皱着眉坐下，揉着太阳穴，另一只手捏着那个用了两年的笔记本，他连掏出眼镜的劲儿都使不上，只能眯着眼看。  
门口有一阵喧嚣，好像是有人粗暴地推开了门，外头的冷气被带进屋里，引起一阵不满，但这一切都和Malcolm没关系，他坐在最里面，门口发生了什么根本与他毫无关系。  
但引发骚乱的源头此刻正大步流星地向里面赶来，裹挟着外头的冷空气，停在Malcolm面前。  
“Malcolm。”那团冷气在叫他的名字。  
“滚。”  
“Malcolm你跟我走。”  
“操他妈的我不跟你走，我他妈才不去天堂。”  
“狗日的苏格兰老山羊你他妈把老二吐出来再说话！”  
Malcolm清醒了点，天使不会骂脏话，天使也不会是苏格兰人。  
Jamie扶着瘦高的Malcolm走在街上，把黑色的毛线帽子硬套在他头上，高个的年长者两条长腿打着架，重心压在Jamie身上。  
“你他妈就像一坨屎，Malc。”Malcolm一手撑着长椅椅背，另外一边被Jamie架着，在路边吐酸水，Jamie拍着他瘦削的背，另一只手给他揽着宽大的衣襟和围巾。  
“对，真他妈的对，”Malcolm用凉水漱口，然后瘫在长椅上，“Malcolm Tucker，是一坨烂在泥巴地里，捡都捡不起来的一坨狗屎。”  
“你醉了，Malcolm，你醉了。”Jamie呼了口凉气，用手捂住Malcolm冰凉的脸颊，“咱们回家。”  
“捡都捡不起来——”  
“闭上你的臭嘴！跟我回家！”Jamie常常怒吼的嗓子也有破音的一回，在伦敦空荡的街头回响。  
Jamie想起从前他在中学的时候，被迫参加体育活动，结果被篮球队人高马大的队长打了，他留着鼻血，半个学校的人都在看他，他只盯着那个队长，然后就走了，半个星期之后篮球队队长的女朋友和另一个外校的女孩一起当着众人的面把那个队长骂的狗血淋头，一人泼了一杯滚烫的咖啡。  
Jamie摇着头笑了笑，他蹲下身，让老头的手臂绕着自己的脖子，咬咬牙把Malcolm背了起来。  
“老头，别倒。”  
Malcolm软软的短发蹭着他的脖子。  
伦敦的晚风中，有着流浪汉的悲吟、狗的呜咽和西装革履的人们自尊破碎的声音。

Jamie醒过来的时候是半夜，他伸手往床边摸了个空，一个小时之前刚刚安顿好的人又找不见人了。  
他连拖鞋都没穿，踉跄着跑出卧室，皱着眉头使劲眨着酸痛的眼睛，Malcolm蓬乱的头顶露在沙发上头，音响里放着Gambler’s Blues。  
“Malcolm？”Jamie的声音嘶哑着，好像哭过丧一样，他慢慢走过去。  
Malcolm静静地坐在沙发上，电视上还无声地放着他被记者逼问的镜头。  
Jamie走到Malcolm面前蹲下，揉着他的头发，仰着头跪下来亲吻Malcolm，电视里苍白的光线照在他们的身上好像结了一层霜，他们就像一组教堂雕像，讲圣约翰亲吻耶稣的那种。  
Malcolm手指瘦长，抚摸着Jamie的后颈，年轻人按住了他的膝盖欺身上前，却被高个的前任上司按在沙发上。  
Malcolm通常是主动的，即使他不是上位，也要掌控全局的节奏，他抓着Jamie健康的上臂，那里充满曾经沐浴过苏格兰高地罕见阳光而养成的肌肉，Malcolm的手像只畸形的白化蜘蛛，拂过年轻新闻官有力的肩头，他上下挺动着腰，听着Jamie在他耳边嘶哑的呻吟，扭过头去像只野兽般咬他的耳垂。  
这一晚上谁都没有说话，只有喘息声和泽泽的水声此起彼伏，Jamie最后退出Malcolm的身体，和他的上司一起射精，然后他们一起去浴室，一起上床，他坚持要Malcolm睡在里面，然后有一下没一下地轻拍着前任特殊顾问消瘦的肩膀，等他睡熟之后才躺下。

Malcolm是被胃痛疼醒的，他咬着牙缩在被子里，就是不肯睁开眼。  
“下回喝酒之前，想想宿醉是个什么几把样子，Malcolm。”Jamie端着粥用勺子搅和着，他在床头柜前正襟危坐，像在开联合国大会。  
“我他妈就记得你几把长什么样子。”Malccom习惯性地翻白眼，结果搞得自己头昏。  
“你他妈就知道嘴快。”Jamie把勺子递过去，Malcolm倚着床头松软的枕头闭着眼睛吞下去。  
“能堵住你的狗嘴就够了。”  
“Fuck off.”

3  
后来的事叫所有人大跌眼镜，Malcolm去了报社做主编，专管国际形势，偶尔写写社论做生活调剂，让政府下不来台。  
他每天中午都吃自己带的饭，一小盒Jamie做的，去茶水间热一热再回自己办公室慢慢吃，这一小盒饭供给他不少能量，够他一整个下午卯足劲对着部里所有编辑和桀骜不驯的记者破口大骂，也拯救了他经常疼痛的皱缩起来的胃。  
Jamie每次都想叫Malcolm帮他去套点情报，结果Malcolm把Oliver Reeder在报社工作的另一个前女友介绍给了Jamie，后来Ollie低着脑袋唯唯诺诺地挨了一下午狂风暴雨般的怒骂。当天晚上Malcolm在书房看报纸，脚架在桌上，Jamie在旁边剥橘子，一瓣一瓣地递到Malcolm嘴里，他就像个餍足的老猫，骄傲地尾巴尖都要圈起来了。  
Jamie把最后一瓣橘子喂给Malcolm，然后站起身来亲亲他的嘴巴，这宣告着一天工作的正式结束，有时候他们会直接在书房里干上一发，把桌子搞得乱七八糟，Jamie在自己的文件夹里发现了Malcolm的简报，Malcolm在记事本里拣出一张Jamie的联络人名片，和皱巴巴的骂人的纸条歪歪斜斜地钉在一起。两个人在各自人来人往忙得焦头烂额的办公室里同时微微笑一下，然后继续开始催命大骂。

白天的伦敦，充斥着熙熙攘攘的人群、又跳又笑的小孩，和办公室里仿佛一天连轴转二十五小时也不会累的大喊声。

END


End file.
